swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Beastwarden Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual You have learned to use The Force to touch the minds of the Beasts, soothing them and convincing them to do your bidding. Charm Beast ''' You can make a Use the Force check in place of a Persuasion check when attempting to change the Attitude of an undomesticated creature with an Intelligence score of 2 or less. Additionally, you do not take the normal -5 penalty on the check if the creature can't speak or understand your language. (This Talent is identical to the Dathomiri Witch Talent of the same name, and both are considered to be the same Talent for the purposes of satisfying prerequisites.) '''Bonded Mount Prerequisite: Charm Beast Whenever you encounter a domesticated Beast with a Friendly or Helpful Attitude toward you, you can spend a Force Point as a Full-Round Action to bond the Beast to you as a mount. A Bonded Mount shares an emphatic link with you, allowing you to sense it's emotions as a Free Action. When you Ride a Bonded Mount, your mount uses your Reflex Defense and Will Defense instead of it's own. Additionally, if your mount has any special senses (Such as Scent, Darkvision, or Low-Light Vision) that you do not posses, you gain the benefits of it's special senses as long as you are riding that mount. Entreat Beast Prerequisite: Charm Beast You can use The Force to convince a small Beast to carry objects, deliver messages, or perform other minor tasks for you. If you are near a Beast that is at least Indifferent to you (Whether this be a pet you bring with you or a Beast encountered in the wild), you can make a Use the Force check against the Beast's Will Defense as a Swift Action. If your Skill Check equals or exceeds the Beast's Will Defense, the Beast performs one task for you from the following list: * Deliver an Object: The Beast attempts, to the best of it's ability, to deliver one object from your person to another target within 30 squares of you. * Retrieve an Object: The Beast attempts, to the best of it's ability, to retrieve one unattended object within 30 squares of it and it's line of sight and bring it to you. * Manipulate a Small Object: The Beast attempts, to the best of it's ability, to press a button, pull a lever, or otherwise perform some minor activation of an unattended item within 30 squares. Soothing Presence ' ''Prerequisite: '''Charm Beast Whenever you encounter a Beast with an Unfriendly Attitude toward you, you automatically shift it's Attitude to Indifferent (No Skill Check required). Wild Sense Prerequisite: Charm Beast As a Swift Action once per turn, you can make a Use the Force check to touch the mind of a Beast with an Indifferent or better Attitude toward you, provided it is within 12 squares of you and in your line of sight. When you do so, the Beast makes an immediate active Perception check, and you are considered to perceive everything the Beast does, including noticing targets, as though you had made the check. Additionally, until the end of your turn, you are considered to have line of sight to anything the Beast has line of sight to.Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Adept Talent Trees